


It's Not a Bug, It's a Feature

by neuroglam



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Pre-Canon, Unrealistic Sex, hair-trigger dick, kind of ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroglam/pseuds/neuroglam
Summary: Kink Meme Prompt: How does Christophe's hair-trigger dick work when he's actually trying to fuck?





	

"You did it again, didn't you," Victor laughs at him at the after-party.

"Fuck you," Christophe says and sips at his champagne. "I could do it right here, too, if I wanted." He wiggles his eyebrows. 

Chris is one of those people: so thoroughly liberated and sex-positive that nothing you can say would faze him. 

"But how does it even work, tho," Victor says with the sincere eloquence of those way past their fourth flute. "If you come so easily, can you even, like, put it in someone? Won't you just be done a third of the way in?"

Christophe laughs out loud. "Oh, my sweet summer child," he says. "I can't even start to tell you how misguided you are."

Victor stares, and blinks. "But how?" He says.

"Sorry, but in love I'm an author: I show, I don't tell."

"Huh?" Was that the champagne, or was Chris just being confusing?

"Drink up, baby boy, and let's go upstairs."

"But I'm not done yet!" Victor protests. One has to have one's priorities straight. Booze is important.

"Don't worry, your fairy godmother Christophe will take care of everything. C'mon."

They pass by the drinks table on their way out. Christophe winks at the bar-tender and grabs a two-thirds full bottle of champagne. "See?" He says, showing it at Victor. "Now we've got booze." 

"Gimme," Victor says and takes a swig on the way out of the room.

It's late at night and they're alone waiting for the elevator. Victor drinks, and feels very _looked at_. Chris keeps checking him out with a smirk. 

"Oh, I love curious boys," he says as they finally enter the elevator, and pins Victor to the wall. "Give us a kiss, then, darling," he says and moves in before Victor has a chance to protest. 

And yeah, there's worse places to be in life than with a skater's thigh between yours and an obscenely expert tongue down your throat. Victor moans and presses into it. 

Chris pulls back and giggles. "Impatience, I like that."

"You kiss well," Victor says and swigs some more champagne. 

"I do everything well, love. Especially for curious skater boys. These thighs, that ass, ah, my sweet, you're not gonna be able to walk tomorrow." Chris wiggles his eyebrows again.

"Really?" Victor says.

"Really." 

"I still say you'll nut up during the first minute."

"We'll see about that, won't we?" Chris teases. 

The elevator pings for their floor. "This way." Chris points.

Victor follows him down the corridor, past the soft whirr of the unlocking door, and into the room. He takes another swig from the bottle, for good alcohol shouldn't go to waste.

"Come on, princess! Pants down, butt up!" Chris says as he disappears in the direction of the bathroom. "I'll be right there, I'll just need to get my lube and shit."

"Condoms?" Victor says

"I'm a slut, but I'm a clean slut. Got bloodwork done for the event, you're in the clear. I'll pop one on if you want, though?"

"Nnnaaaah." Victor says. 

Chris comes back and tosses a zip-lock bag on the bed. "Come on then, show us the goods," he says.

Victor puts the bottle down and starts to undress, trying to go as slow and sexy as his drunken coordination would allow while looking at Chris right in the eyes. 

"Nice work," Chris says. "Turn around for the pants bit, will you love. And pass me that bottle, I didn't steal it so you can finish it alone."

Victor does and lowers his dress trousers slowly. He even sticks his butt up a little.

Behind him, Chris swigs. "Best sport in the universe, I'm telling you," he says and walks up behind Victor, then squeezes his ass--two open palms grabbing and pinching, then spreading slightly apart. "Fucking divine." He rumbles. "I'll fuck that bubble butt and I'll die happy."

"Enjoy all fifteen seconds of it," Victor says.

"Bend over the desk, you little shit-- wait, let me get all this crap they've got here."

Day-trip brochures and room-service menus fly to the floor, together with the desk lamp. Victor walks over and takes position as instructed. 

"Excellent," Chris says. "Spread your legs. Let me just-" there's the sound of some fiddling behind Victor's back, then a click.

"What the fuck was that?" Victor says.

""That, my love, is a cock ring."

"Oh." Victor says, feeling dumb. He really should have known.

"And I better put it on now if I want to keep staring at your ass." Chris says, taking the time to adjust himself.

"Like my ass, do you?" Victor teases.

"It's an excellent ass, love. Now, ready? That's right," Chris says, grabbing a butt-cheek, and the first cold glob of lube touches Victor's hole. "You just relax, I'll take good care of you," he says and presses in.

Victor loves it; he's never been fingered this well in his life. Chis really takes it slow, going in to the first knuckle, then stopping to rub circles on Victor with his thumb, then in again a little deeper. Soon Victor's pushing back on the finger. Chris' finger isn't even touching his prostate, it just feels nice. Victor spreads his legs better.

"Ready for another one, plum?" 

"This is cheating," Victor says.

"Nope, fair bet, we start counting at penetration," Chris reassured.

"Cheating. You're using fingers and toys," he says and bucks down on the finger.

"Was it in the rules that I shouldn't?"

"Fuck you're good at this," Victor says.

"I know love," Chris says and there's the second finger, working itself in. "I know."

Chris works him until Victor is pushing back on the fingers every time, then scissors. "Three fingers or dick?" he says. "How tight do you want it?"

"Tight," Victor pants.

"Okay, okay, just let me-" Chris lines up his dick and starts pushing in.

"Fuuuuck," Victor says, because it is glorious. It's just the right amount of pressure, stretching him out insistently, but slowly. "Oh, fuck you," he says as Chris slides out, then back in, working all the right places.

"Tilt a little," Chris says and adjusts his hips. "There, now. Awwww, you feel so tight; you should do this more often, darling." He slides out, pushes back in with just a tad more force at the end, and it's slow and steady and just what Victor wanted.

"Fuck, this is nice, go like this, I don't wanna come too soon," he says.

"Sure thing, love," Chris says and grabs his buttocks hard, keeping the rhythm. 

"Wow, you're so good at this," Victor says.

"Practice," Chris pants out. "Are you counting, love?" He teases while keeping the precise rhythm Victor asked him for, and driving him mad. 

"Fuck you."

"I can't hear you, love, did you say _wow, Chris, I admire your stamina_ "

"Go harder," Victor says when he can't take it any more.

"What? Speak louder." 

"Wow, Chris, I admire your stamina, now fucking fuck me harder, you asshole." 

"Ah, what sweet words," Chris says and slams in.

"Fuck did you study this at fucking rocket science school, you nail me every fucking time-" Victor says and reaches for his own cock, fucking himself on Chris as hard as Chris fucks him.

"I need to come so bad I want to pump my come right down your ass-" Chris pants out.

"Fine with me," Victor says and jerks himself off faster.

"Let's do this, darling, fuck, I need to take this off so bad," Chris says and there's the little click again.

"Chriiiis," Victor whines underneath.

"I know, love, jerk yourself off, it's coming time." Chris pumps short and fast into Victor's ass.

"Fuck," Victor says and shoots up somewhere under the desk. "Aaaaah, I came," goes Chris at the same time, and drives deep into Victor.

They stay like this, Chris softening in Victor's ass, and pant to catch their breaths. Finally, Victor relaxes into the desk. "Fuck, I'm tired," he says, and makes to move.

"Ooooh, no, you don't," Chris says and holds his hips in place. "Fuck, your ass," he says in admiration.

Victor starts to feel Chris grow hard inside him. He wiggles his butt a little, just to be a pain. 

Then, when Chris's cock is is full again, Chris slides out part-way, then back in, and comes.

A light dawns in Victor's drunken brain. "How many times-" he asks, amazed.

"Seven, eight. Hold on," Chris says. "I'll dump so much come into you you'll feel it at the back of your fucking throat. It's gonna leak out your ass and all the way down to the floor, I fucking swear," he says, and comes again.

After receiving such a thorough fucking, Victor holds out for the ride, even though he's starting to feel a little sore. 

"Fuck," says Chris finally, "I'm done, I'm fucking dry. All I've got, it's up your ass," he says and pulls out. "Do you want me to finger you through one more? Feel it come out and down your legs-" 

"Fuck, yeah," Victor says, and Chris is already going for his cock with one hand and his ass with the other. 

It does leak down his legs, all the way to the floor.

*~*~*

They fall into the bed unceremoniously, messy and half-exhausted, passing back and forth the rest of the champagne. "Your ass is mine tomorrow, Giacometti," Victor says.

"You let me come on your face eight times, then go to town, darling," Chris says, and falls asleep.


End file.
